Star Wars the Reckoning Episode II: The Return of the Clones
by Boobymitch
Summary: A year after the battle of Kuat, the New Republic is born by the leadership of the Revan and Rebel Alliance, with clones now being produced and trained in Kamino, several famous clone commanders, captains, commandos, etc. are now coming out of hiding to once again lead their clone legions as Revan plans to truly show the New Republics formation by liberating the planet Coruscant.
1. Introduction

**Hey whats happening guys, Boobymitch, as I now present you Star Wars: The Reckoning Episode II: The Return of the Clones, 1st chapter should be uploaded after an episode of star wars the Clone Wars Godzilla.**


	2. the Clone Commanders Return

**Kamino**

In Kamino, a transport lands in a landing site as fromer clone commanders and commandos, Rex, Cody, Bly, Bacara, and Delta Squad exit the transport and head over to the entrance of the facility, where there they are greeted by a soldier.

"Welcome home commanders and commandos, I'm Sgt. Greg Parker, I will give you a personal tour and escort you to the main room, where you ill be meeting Revan himself."

"Wait, Sgt. Greg Parker, is it really you?" asked Rex

"Rex, Cody, and Boss, well if I be damned its good to see you."

"Same here Greg, so what are you doing here?" asked Cody

"I'm here to train the clones, but once Revan's plan is complete, I'll have a new job."

"what plan?" asked Boss

"you'll see, now come one, lets get started with our little tour."

They are walking through a hallway as Rex asked, "so Greg, what happened to you when the Empire was born?"

"Well I refused to follow order 66, even though I'm not a clone I still have orders, I went into hiding, till I decided to come out and help the Rebellion, thats why during the war we had some successful missions."

They then walk right in front of the cloning chamber.

"wow, its like nothing ever changed," said Bly

"Indeed Commander Bly, with the training from former veteran and highly disciplined Rebellion and Republic soldiers, like me, these clones will be stronger, faster,and more disciplined than they were before, and Revan personally had rearranged the orders, so we won't have Order 66 happen again."

"How was all this possible Sergeant?" asked Bacara.

"Well about 5 years before this happened, Revan, who then led a group called the Revan Alliance, traveled through time with that alliance here to the Galactic Civil War, their goal was to help us, which they eventually did by breaking into the Emperor's Vaults, in his Palace, while he was overseeing the Death Star, and took the Clone DNA, plus a list of clones that deserted the Empire, thats how we found you guys, then they helped us destroy the Eclipse over Kuat and we united together as the New Republic.

"Wow, so are we still at war Sergeant?" asked Fixer

"Yes Delta 40, even though The Emperor is dead, Darth Vader has Returned to being Anakin Skywalker, and the Death Star and Eclipse are destroyed, there is still three powerful leaders of the Imperial Remneant."

"Like who?" asked Scorch.

"Well theres Grand Admiral Thrawn, the last of the Grand Admirals the Imperials fleet has, if he is dead or captured, the fleet would be in a crisis, and then theres two dark jedi, Desann and Jerec, both trained in secret by the Emperor himself."

"Well then, how are we gonna stop them?" asked Sev

"Revan will tell you what we'll do to end this war once you are done talking to him, which will happen shortly."

They then arrive at the destination as Greg then salutes Revan as he walks towards them.

"At ease Sergeant, now you are the very important clone commanders and commando's from the Clone Wars right?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good, now what I will do is talk to each of you privately and then after that I will assign you to your jedi generals and we will then discuss our plan to defeat the remneantes of the Empire, so any questions?"

"No sir!"

"Excellent, I'll start with you Captain Rex is it?"

"Yes sir."

"Splendid, now come with me."

They then walk to a private chamber as Revan closes the door and sits in front of Rex.

"So, you are Captain Rex, former Captain of the famous 5o1st Legion?"

"Yes sir."

"So tell me then Rex, your records don't have anything to do with the Empire, so you mustn't have joined it, so what happened?"

"Well, it was the dat Order 66 came out, we were lead by General Skywalker to the Jedi Temple, next thing i know, everyone was fighting, well except for me, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, jedi getting murdered in cold blood by the general and my own brothers, I knew it was wrong, so I left the Temple and got on the nearest transport and hid in Alaris Prime, till one of your men found me sir."

"Well then Rex, what happens now?"

"Excuse me sir?"

" I meant what do you plan on doing now?"

"I plan on fighting for the Republic once again."

"Thats a good answer, but what if I put you back under the command of Anakin Skywalker again, what will happen?"

"It would be my honor to be by his side again sir."

Revan then reached over and shook Rex's hand.

"Very good Captain, now head outside and tell Cody to come meet with me."

"Yes Sir."

a minute later Cody comes in.

"Take a seat cody, so you along with Obi Wan Kenobi led the 212th Battalion correct?"

"Yes General Revan."

"And is it true that you followed Order 66 and joined the Empire?"

"Yes sir."

"Then tell me, why did you leave the Empire?"

"Well sir, it was because of regret, regret for following that order, and regret for killing not my general but my best friend, and I couldn't take all the innocents they were killing, so during the battle of Rodia, I left the Empire and hid there, till all this happened."

"Thats a very touching story Cody, but what do you plan on doing now?"

"I plan on redempting myself rot the Republic by fighting for it."

"Excellent and by the way, Obi Wan Kenobi did survive and hid on Tatooine, but he is now dead, but trust me when I say he understands what you did, you were only following orders."

Revan then shakes Cody's hand.

"Welcome back Commander Cody, now go get Commander Bly for me."

Thank you and yes sir."

A minute later Bly comes in and takes a seat.

"So your Commander Bly, commander of the 327th Star Corps?"

"Yes General."

"And you also followed Order 66 and joined the Empire.

"Yes Genral."

"so tell me then, why did you leave?"

"Well sir, after the execution of Aayla Secura, we returned to coruscant, only for the Emperor to demote us to ordinary ranks, even though I didn't complain, I couldn't bear the Empire's abuse, so I left during the battle of Felucia, how ironic right?"

"Indeed, so what do you plan to do now?"

"I plan on fighting for the Republic once again."

"Very good Commander."

Revan then shakes Bly's hand.

"Now go get Delta 38 or Boss for me."

"Yes sir."

A minute later, Boss comes in and sits down.

"Ah Delta 38 or Boss, sergeant of the famous Delta Squad, I have to tell you its an honor to meet you."

"As its my honor to meet a legend such as you general."

"Thank you, now we will dismiss of the pleasintries and get to business, you didn't follow Order 66 did you?"

"Yes sir."

"Why is that?"

"We were trained, unlike most clones, to dismiss an order if it was wrong, like this one and the one about leaving Sev behind."

"Really, tell me about that?"

"Well sir, it was at Kasshyyk when this happened, we were ordered to destroy a Confederate ship with four turrets, we separated and after the ship was destroyed, they were supposed to meet me at my location, Fixer and Scorch made it, except for Sev, we were ordered to retreat, even though we complied we returned for some new orders, but we found Sev's location and decided to abandon the mission and save our brother, and thus we remained on Kasshyyk."

"Thats an interesting story, and what is it you plan on doing?"

"Me and my squad plan on fighting for the Republic once again and hopefully lead our own legion."

"Well then Delta 38, that just might happen."

Revan then shook Boss's hand and said, "If you would please, go get Bacara."

"Yes General."

A minute later Bacara comes in and sits down.

"Commander Bacara of the Galactic Marines, I already know you followed Order 66 so what led you to leave the Empire?"

"I left, because the Empire became something I hate and thats becoming a sith Empire."

"Really, is there more to it Commander?"

"Yes sir, but its complicated."

"Try me?"

"Well after the jedi were wiped out I had enough of all this, the war, the order, evertything, so I just packed my stuff and left the Empire, not without giving Tarkin a piece of my mind."

"haha, ok Commander, and I already know what your plan is so you don't have to tell me, now go out there and tell everybody that I have made my decision and will be announced shortly."

"Yes sir."

Bacara left as Revan pondered for a little bit.


	3. Assignment and the plan

**A few minutes later...**

At the command center the clone commanders are lined up and ready to be assigned.

Then Revan, while leading Bastila, Nihilus, Mandalore, Ahsoka, Luke, Anakin, and Juhani, step in to the room and stand in front of them.

"You know why were here commanders?" asked Revan

"Yes sir!"

"Good, after evaluating each of you, the time has come for you to be assigned to your jedi general as you will lead your respected legions, as you know Mandalore, Nihilus, and Bastila will not need a clone commander cause they won't use clone units as Bastila will lead the Old Republic forces, Nihilus will lead his Republic Sith forces, and Mandalore will lead his mandalorians, now lets begin.

Revan paces in front of them as he says," Captain Rex, step forward."

Rex then steps forward.

"Captain Rex, you and the 5o1st Legion will back under the command of Anakin Skywalker, now go stand by your general captain."

"Yes sir."

"Rex walks over to Anakin as he shakes his hand.

"Its good to be under your command again General Skywalker."

"As am I to lead my favorite clone captain, Rex."

Then Revan calls for another name, "Commander Cody."

Cody then steps forward as Revan says, "Commander Cody, you and the 212th battalion will be under the command of Luke Skywalker."

"Yes sir."

Cody then heads over to Luke as Cody shakes his hand.

"General Skywalker, it will be my honor to serve under you."

"Thank you Cody, and don't worry, Obi Wan understood what you did."

Then Revan chose another name, "Commander Bly."

Commander Bly then steps forward.

"Commander Bly, you and the 327th star corps will be under the command of Juhani."

"Yes sir."

Bly then walks over to Juhani while shaking her hand.

"General."

"Commander."

Then Revan chose another name, "Delta 38."

"Delta 38 then took a deep breath, step forward, and said, "Yes sir."

"You, Delta Squad, and any clone commandos with you are under the command of Ahsoka Tano."

"Thank you sir."

Delta 38 then walked over and shook Ahsoka's hand, "Good to see you again General Tano."

"Its great to see you to Boss."

Then Revan walked over to Commander Bacara.

"Commander Bacara, you and the Galactic Marines are under my command."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now that thats out of the way, lets head over to the computer to plan our attack on the Remnants of the Empire."

They all walked over to where the former Rebel leaders, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Rand Talor, C-3po, and R2-D2 are waiting for them around the big computer."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the New Republic, you all know why we are here, we are going to liberate Coruscant from the Imperials."

Everyone chatters.

"Now as you know we have been cloning an army for a year now and everything is on schedule, plus we have our clone commanders back where they belong."

Everyone claps.

"Now as you know, I will not be planning this attack, this will be planed by General Rand Talor, so Genral Talor please explain to us the plan."

Rand then steps forward as he activates a hologram version of coruscant.

"Thank you General Revan, now as you know Kamino has become our home for a year now, but now its time to take back our real home, and by doing that means we have to take the Imperial palace and capture or kill the remaining Imperial leaders, so heres what we'll do, first we'll send Admiral Ackbar's and General Bastila, Mandalore, and Nihilus's fleet in to wipe out the Imperial fleet defending Coruscant and then have them set up a blockade on the planet to prevent escape and intervention from any reinforcements, but heres a catch first we need to take out these anti air guns before we can land any troops, then we need need to take out their supply station, then we need to take out their shield generator covering the city, then we have to take out their walker factories, so that they want use a lot at At-At's on us, then the hanger's to prevent a lot of fighters, and then a straight shot to the palace."

Then Rand turns off the hologram as he says, "Well who volunteers for what, cause afterwards we all meet at the city where the Imperial palace is and surround it?"

"Me and Delta Squad volunteer for the Anti- Air guns," said Ahsoka.

"Me, Cody, and the 212th battalion can handle the Supply station," said Luke.

"Me, Bly, and the 327th Star Corps will handle the Shield Generator," said Juhani.

"Me, Rex, and the 5o1st Legion will handle the Walker Factories," said Anakin

"Me, Bacara, and the Galactic Marines will handle the Hangars," said Revan.

"Very good Generals, and remember after finishing those tasks we'll circle them around the city and march towards the palace, they'll never see it coming."

"Well Rand, when do we leave?" asked Han

"The sooner the better, we'll leave tomorrow morning, well as our jedi generals say, may the force be with us tomorrow."

Everyone leaves as Revan stops Rand," Good plan Rand."

"Thank you General Revan."

"Now you understand why I put you under command for this mission right?"

"Yes Sir, for my abilities as a general."

"Well yes and no, the real reason is because you will see your wife Kath again, she is held up in the Imperial Palace."

"Really, how do you know?"

"I'm a jedi Rand, I know everything."

" I don't know what to say."

"Not yet, not until the battle is over General."

Revan patted Rand on his shoulder as Rand smiled at him.

**Coruscant**

In the Imperial Palace, Desann, Jerec, and Thrawn are having a meeting.

"My lords if I may, we must strike first," said Thrawn

"I agree with Thrawn Jerec, we can't wait for the Republic to strike first, we have to do it now!" yelled Desann

"No, our forces are not strong enough for them yet, but don't worry, they can try to strike us first, but they won't succeed."

"Are you sure my lord?" asked Thrawn

"Watch."

Jerec activates a hologram of an Imperial Officer, "General Tal Ashen, how goes the defense of the city?"

"Very well defended sir, it would take a massive army to take over this city."

"Excellent General Ashen, if we survive, I'll see that you get a promotion."

Jerec deactivates the transmission as Desann says, "I do not like this Jerec, why are you so confident about this defense, the New Republic has Revan as their main leader."

"I know that desann,I'm actually hoping for Revan himself to come, so I can face him and kill him myself, but don't worry once he's dead, the Empire will be reborn with I as its Emperor, HAHAHA!"

"


	4. Battle over Coruscant

**Coruscant**

Over Coruscant, an Imperial Star Destroyer is patrolling an area outside the defensive line.

"Calypso to Tyranny do you read me?"

"This is the Tyranny, is there something you need Calypso?"

"Yes, you need to pull back now, our scanners indicate a massive fleet coming this way."

"Really, cause I don't see any..."

But before the admiral could finish, the massive New Republic fleet came out of hyperspace and decimated the lone star destroyer.

"Its a massive Republic fleet, send out the fighters!" exclaimed the Admiral of the Calypso.

Imperial fighters, bombers, and Interceptors then flew out of the start destroyers as x-wings, y-wings, b-wings, a-wings, old republic fighters, Sith fighters, and baslisk war droids flew out of their ship,s along with Rogue Squadron , the milenium Falcon, and the Ebon Hawk, to face off against the fighters.

"Alright boys, lets show these Imperials what the Republic is made of," said Han.

"That's right, all forces attack!"Exclaimed Revan

The fighters go at it in a massive firefight as the two minor and capital ships are about to go head to head.

"Mandalore we have three main Capital ships that are the ring leaders of this fleet," said Zuka

"What are they called?" asked Mandalore.

"There's the Katrina, then the Apocalypse, and finally the Alpha one, the Calypso, with those destroyed the Imperial fleet will be in a crisis and be forced to retreat," answered Zuka.

"Thank you Zuka, send a transmission to the Home One, Endar Spire, and the Ravager Immediately."

"Yes Mandalore."

The transmission came through as Ackbar, Bastila, and Nihilus popped up.

"You needed us Mandalore?" asked Bastila.

"Yes, there are three main Capital ships that we need to concentrate on that will put the fleet in a panic if we destroy them," answered Mandalore.

"What would you have us do then?" asked Nihilus.

"Well at least three of us need to take on one of them," answered Mandalore.

"I'm afraid I can't help there, my capital ship is not that big, so its up to you three," said Bastila.

"Very well, what are the names of the three ships Mandalore?" asked Ackbar.

"There's the Katrina, then the Apocalypse and then the Alpha one, the Calypso," answered Mandalore.

"Ok, I'll take on the Katrina," said Ackbar.

"I'll face off with the Apocalypse," said Nihilus.

"Well it looks like I get the Alpha male then, the Calypso," said Mandalore happily.

"Indeed it does, may the force be with us," said Ackbar as the transmissions ended.

"Well boys were going after the big one, so all troops man the cannons, raise the shields, and prepare the troops in case we get boarded." commanded Mandalore.

"Yes Mandalore!"

Back at the massive firefight between both forces fighters, Wedge is being chased by three Tie Fighters.

"I can't shake them, I need some help now!" exclaimed Wedge.

The Ebon Hawk then, by using its Quadlasers, fires at the three fighters and destroys them.

"Thanks General Revan," said Wedge happily.

"No problem Wedge, now lets get back to the fight, we have a battle to win," replied Revan.

They both then return to the fight as the massive Republic fighter forces are outnumbering the Imperial fighters.

Back at the capital ship scuffle, the Home One easily destroys the Katrina as everyone on board cheers.

"The Katrina is down, I repeat the Katrina is down," said Ackbar who was sending a transmission to all the ships.

While that was going on, the Ravager was facing off with the Apocalypse as the Apocalypse was trying to retreat but got cut off by the Ravager.

"Leaving so soon Imperial scum, all cannons fire!" commanded Nihilus.

The Ravager then quickly fires at the Apocalypse as it didn't have time to react and was easily destroyed.

"The Apocalypse is down, now its all up to you Mandalore," said Nihilus via transmission.

"Oh don't you worry about that, me and my boys can handle them," replied Mandalore.

The two massive capital ships then went side to side as they both then started firing at each other.

Back at the firefight, the Milenium Falcon is chasing an Tie Fighter as it tries to dodge him, but to no avail, it is destroyed.

"Yeee Haaa!" Exclaimed Han

Chewbacca then did a Happy roar.

"Take an easy now Han, we don't want to lose one of our greatest fighters," said Revan.

"Oh relax Revan, me and Chewie are having some fun, were winning after all," replied Han.

Then a tie Interceptor came out of nowhere and shot them, till the Ebon Hawk came and destroyed it.

"And that is why we don't mess around on the battlefield," said Revan.

"Well Revan it looks like I owe you twice, tell you what, next drink on me," said Han.

"Maybe after were done Han, now come on we have a fight to win," said Revan.

Back at the Capital ship battle, both forces are evenly matched, till three Imperial transports were on their way to the Hanger.

"Mandalore, we have three Imperial Transports heading towards the Hanger!" exclaimed Zuka.

"Alright, this should be fun for the men, Kelborn, get your troops to the Hanger and take care of them." commanded Mandalore

"Were on it Mandalore," replyed Kelborn.

Kelborn, along with ten Mandalorians then head over to the hanger, where there are 20 Mandalorins in a firefight with 40 stormtroopers.

"Keep fighting them men, we can take these clowns on!" exclaimed Kelborn as he shot a stormtrooper in the head.

Next to him a Mandalorian got shot as the next one tried to check on him but instead got shot in the head for his troubles.

"Forget the wounded for now, we have to get rid of these guys!" exclaimed Kelborn as he rapid fired five stormtroopers.

Back at the firefight, an x-wing is destroyed by a Tie Interceptor, till a sith fighter shot it down, till it was chased by a Tie Fighter till a Baslisk War Droid destroyed it.

"Take that Imperial scum!" Yelled the Mandalorian pilot.

Then Wedge destroyed two Tie Fighters as he contacted Revan.

"General Revan, how come these Imperials are not retreating, we easily outnumber and out skill them?"

"Its because the Calypso is still in the fleet," answered Revan.

"Yeah but what would really scare them is some very old familiar fighters," said Han.

"Don't worry guys, I think our reinforcements should be here right about..." said Revan

Then three Vetenator cruisers then came out of hyperspace as Arc-170 fighters, lead by the Lady Luck, came out of the ship and began to attack the Imperial fighters.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Lando

"You sure didn't old buddy," answered Han

"Perfect timing Lando , now lets finish this," said Revan as they returned to the fight.

Back in the Merciless, Kelborn and his men are holding their own against the Imperial boarding party as its them that are getting the most casualties.

"Ok that does it, call in the Destroyers!" exclaimed Kelborn.

Then three Destroyers then went in front of the mandalorians as they activated their shields and killed all the stormtroopers.

"Mandalore, the defense was a success," said Kelborn.

"Damn good job Kelborn, but be ready for another board." commanded Mandalore.

"Yes Mandalore," replied Kelborn.

Then the Peacegiver, Leia's Vetenator ship, went to the other side of the Calypso.

"Thought you needed a hand Mandalore," said Leia as her hologram popped up.

"Perfect timing as all was Princess, say when this is over do you wanna go out to dinner with me?" asked Canderous

Leia then put her hands on her hips and then looked at him in a mean way.

"Just kidding Princess, come on lets take down this ship," said Mandalore.

"Gladly," said Leia happily.

Both ships cannons then fire at the ship as it can't handle going against two ships at once, it was then destroyed as everyone on both ships cheered.

"This is Mandalore, the Calypso is destroyed!" exclaimed Mandalore.

Then all the capital ships crew cheered.

Back at the firefight, the Imperial fighters are retreating along with any minor ships with them as the pilots cheered.

"We did it!" exclaimed Wedge.

"A job well donbe men, now lets return to the ships so we can start our next phase," said Revan as they headed back to their capital ships.


	5. Delta Squad Back in Action

**The Peacegiver Hanger**

In the hanger of the Peacegiver, Revan, Lando, Han, Chewbacca, and Leia are having a conversation together about what just transpired.

"We did it, the first phase is done!" shouted Han as Chewbacca roared a happy roar.

"Yes and all thanks to Lando and Leia for their arrival," said Revan

"Ah don't mention it, its what we do," said Lando

"So what do we do now?" asked Leia.

"Well, we can't land the troops because of those Anti-Air turrets down in the planet surface, so we'll have to wait for Ahsoka and Delta Squad to destroy them," answered Revan.

"Speaking of Ahsoka and Delta Squad, where are they?" asked Han

"Were right here!" shouted Ahsoka as she and Delta Squad headed to their location..

"Sirs, were ready for our mission," said Boss as he stood to attention.

"At ease Boss, Now guys this phase is critical to the entire operation so pay attention, there are three Anti-Air Turrets guarding the city, you five have to somehow destroy all three of them," said Revan as he showed them the layout of the planet surface.

"Sir I got a question, would this require somethings blown up?" asked Scorch

Sev did a little slap on the back of Scorch's head as Ahsoka chuckled.

"Well Scorch if it involves destroying these three turrets, go for it," answered Revan.

"Good, its been years since I last blew something up," said Scorch happily.

"Except for that equipment you blew up at Winbecca's farm back at Kashyykk," joked Sev.

Everyone did a little chuckle as Scorch replied, "Now that wasn't my fault, the stupid equipment wasn't working right."

"Cut the chatter you two, you were saying sir?" asked Fixer.

"Just get these turrets, I don't care how you do it, just get rid of them and meet us at these coordinates, now get going you have a gunship waiting for you," answered Revan

They were then heading towards their gunship till Revan stopped them, "hey Ahsoka, May the force be with you."

Ahsoka nodded her head as the Gunships doors closed and flew to the planet surface to accomplish their mission.

**Coruscant**

The Gunship is swooping down towards the planet surface as they are trying to reach the Anti-Air turrets without being spotted.

"Alright General Tano and Delta's, there's no way I'll be able to drop you off right at those guns, so I'll have to drop you off the a spot close to the Turrets, good luck," said the pilot.

The Gunship then drops them off at a location close to the turrets as the gunship leaves.

"Alright boys, we got to find those turrets and take them down," said Ahsoka.

"Right, lets take a look at the map, and we'll be able to find it," said Boss as he popped out the Holographic map.

"Uh guys," said Scorch.

"I think were here at this location, and by the looks of it it would take a few hours to get to the turrets," said Fixer

"Guys," said Scorch

"I don't think so, I think were here, that should only take an hour to get to them," argued Sev.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Scorch

"what!" everybody exclaimed back.

"The turrets are just over there," said Scorch as he pointed towards the turrets.

"wow, when the pilot said he would drop us off at a location close to the turrets, he really meant that," said Sev.

"Well by the looks of it, its only a 30 minute walk, so we should be able to make it," concluded Fixer.

"Alright then guys, we better get moving," said Ahsoka.

They then start walking towards the turrets as they were thinking strategies on how to destroy them.

**30 minutes later...**

After walking for about 30 minutes, Ahsoka and Delta Squad finally arrived at the middle turret as they started planning.

"alright guys here's the plan, we take over this turret and use it to destroy the other turrets, then we blow this one up and head to these coordinates," said Ahsoka

"Brilliant plan General Tano, but lets go more detailed when we do capture the turret, Sev, you are to set up a sniper position somewhere on the turret, then Scorch I'm gonna let you be the one to use it against the others and then blow it u, and Fixer, you, me, and general Tano will hold off any Imperials that try to destroy it or recapture it, does everyone got it?" asked Boss.

Everyone nods their head as Boss says, "Okay, Everyone grappling hooks."

But before they can launch them, Fixer asks Ahsoka, "Excuse me General Tano, but don't you need a grappling hook too?"

"No thanks, I can force jump," replied Ahsoka with a smile.

They then launch their grappling hooks as they started climbing and Ahsoka uses her force jump.

At the top platform, below the big guns, two stormtroopers are talking to each other.

"Soo do you think the Republic is going to pull their first move for a land assault?"

"I don't know but we'll be..."

But before he could finish, Ahsoka swoops out, pops out her lightsabers, and slices their heads off as a storm trooper yelled out, "Look over there, Stop...AH!"

The stormtrooper was shot in the chest as Delta squad managed to make it to the top as they started shooting.

Boss fired at one stormtrooper and shot him in the head as one tried to grab him from behind till he grabbed his arm and flipped him over and then shot him.

Fixer shot three stormtroopers in the chest as one actually tried to charge at him till he dodged him and put him in a choke hold and broke his neck.

Scorch then yelled out, "grenade, cover your eyes!" as he threw out a flash bang and blinded ffive stormtroopers as he killed four of them.

While the last one was dispatched by Sev as he rammed at the trooper with his arm knife and threw thre trooper over the platform as he did a scream.

"Alright now that that's out of the way, lets get to work," said Ahsoka as she deactivated her lightsabers.

"Right, Scorch, get to the turret controls, and hurry!" yelled Boss.

"I'm on it Boss," said Scorch as he ran to the controls

"Sev, you know what to do," said Boss.

Sev nodded his head as he ran to a sniper position near scorch.

"Uh sirs, do you think Scorch can handle this?" asked Fixer.

Suddenly the turret fired at the left Anti-Air Turret as it was easily destroyed.

"Whooo Hooo!" Shouted Scorch.

Then two stormtrooper towers from the right tower were about to fire at them till Sev shot them down.

"I don't think so Imperial scum," said Sev

then five stormtroopers tried to board the Turret, via jetpacks, as Fixer and boss shot them down as only two landed as Ahsoka with a leap in the middle kicks one of them and pierces the other one then charges at the other one and slices his hand off and lifts him up, via the force, and throws him at the troopers at the other tower as it knocked them all down.

Scorch then fired at the Turret as it to was easily destroyed.

"Alright I love that smell!" shouted Scorch

"All I smell is burnt metal and flesh," said Fixer.

"Well now that taken care of, Scorch you know what to do," said Ahsoka.

"With pleasure General," said Scorch as he picked up his charges.

"Uh sirs, would you like a medium size crater or a large one?" asked Scorch.

Boss then did a little laugh at thought, "_Just Like Geonosis."_

"Just take care of this turret without killing us, okay Scorch," replied Boss.

"No problem Boss, well the charge is set and ready to detonate, its all yours."

"Lets get far away before we blow this up guys," said Ahsoka

"Good idea General, lets move," commanded Boss.

Ahsoka and Delta Squad were then able to make it down from the turret and headed to a distant location as Boss said, "Alright General and Deltas, time to take this turret down, fire in the hole!"

With only a press of a button, the turret was destroyed as it crumbled to pieces.

"Look at that its beautiful," said Scorch in awe.

"Well guys, I call this a mission accomplish," said Fixer happily.

"That's right, even if we haven't done this in a long time, we still got it," agreed Sev.

"That's great guys, but we better contact Revan and the others and tell them about the success of the mission and head to the coordinates," said Ahsoka.

"Right General, lets get moving Deltas."

**Imperial Palace**

Back at the Imperial Palace, Admiral thrawn is meeting with Jerec and Desann.

"My Lords," said thrawn as he bowed to them.

"What is it Admiral?" asked Jerec.

"Our Anti-Air Turrets have been destroyed," replied Thrawn.

"What, was it by the Republic!?" asked Desann.

"Yes," replied Thrawn.

"Not to worry, its only a setback," said Jerec calmly.

"A setback, Jerec, the New Republic will be on its way here, we must leave now!" exclaimed Desann.

"Relax Desann, besides let them come, they little invasion will not be successful," said Jerec arrogantly.

"Your Arrogance will be your downfall Jerec, one that I will not tolerate, you may think that you can defeat Revan and his forces, but I know that its not possible, I'm leaving off this planet right now, along with the Admiral, come thrawn, our shuttle awaits," replied Desann coldly.

Desann and Thrawn then leave the room as Jerec smirked at them and said to himself, "Cowards, when I destroy Revan and his forces, I will destroy those two next."


End file.
